Long Hair, Talking Dogs, Vampires and Galore!
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: Finn and Jake tell the tale of when they met a certain princess with long blond hair, and ended up getting "tangled" into an adventure they never asked for!
1. Whack Beginning

It was another normal day in the Candy Kingdom, and Finn and Jake had decided to spend time with the many citizens of the kingdom. Currently, they had just finished telling the story of when they defeated the Ice King once again.

"Tell us another one of them stories where you saved a princess, Finn!" Tree Trunks suggested. Everyone agreed with this statement, and Finn and Jake both looked at each other in deep thought, and then both of their eyes brightened.

"How about that time we got sent to another world and we saved that one really cute princess from Ice King and Marceline!" Jake suggested.

"Aw yeah! That was awesome! Sure!" Finn exclaimed.

"Okay...Here's how it went..."

...

_"We were fighting the Ice King, and we were real close to kicking his butt..."_

"Give up Ice King, you don't stand a chance against me and Jake!" Finn shouted as he sliced at the Ice King with his sword, barely missing.

"That's what you think, boy!" Ice King laughed, as he zapped a beam of orange energy at Finn. Finn dodged the beam, and then jumped at the Ice King and landed on top of him. Ice King yelped in pain as he smacked his head onto the floor of his ice home.

"Now, prepare to feel my sword, Ice King!" Finn proclaimed dramatically as he swung his sword into the air. Jake quickly ran over to watch the impending fate of the Ice King.

"Ah! Someone, help!" Ice King yelled, trying to reach anyone to save him from his incoming death. All of the sudden, the beam of orange energy suddenly bounced off one of the surrounding walls.

"Uh, dude..." Jake muttered, tapping Finn's shoulder.

"What?" Finn asked, with a clearly annoyed tone. Ice King took this time to slowly slip out of Finn's grip.

"Energy beam at 3 o' clock!" Jake yelled. Finn and Jake both ducked down, barely missing the beam. Ice King, though, wasn't as lucky...

"AHHH!" Ice King screamed as he was hit with the strange beam of energy he shot, and he suddenly blew into a ball of light, and then disappeared...

"Woah...Did we just own the Ice King?" Finn asked. Jake shook his head.

"Naw, I think we killed him..." Jake stated. Finn looked at Jake with a confused expression.

"How did that kill him?"

All of the sudden, a cold hand suddenly grabbed the two from behind.

"You fell for my trick, foolish boy!" Ice King laughed from behind. Finn and Jake felt themseles get pulled backwards, and then pass through a weird, liquidy thing.

"Ha ha!...Wait, I don't know how to stop this thing..." Ice King realized, and the large, eletric portal he appeared out of suddenly disappeared, along with the Ice King and the two adventurers.

...

"What happened next?" Everyone began asking. Both Finn and Jake once again thought, and then both of them snapped their fingers.

"The next thing we knew, we were spiraling through time and space!" Jake exclaimed dramatically.

"Somehow, the Ice King's beam was magical, and sent us to another place...Some place called...I don't think we found out the name." Finn recalled.

"Nope, but man was the place full of nutjobs..." Jake replied.

"Continuing on..."

...

Finn's eyes poked open, and he was suddenly looking up at a clear-blue sky. Finn raised his head, and glanced around slowly, and he suddenly spotted Jake only a few feet away. Finn ran over and began poking Jake.

"Jake...Jake...Jake, are you dead?" Finn asked as he picked up a stick and began jabbing his dog friend with it.

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya." Jake laughed as he got up. The two adventurers observed the surroundings, and were confused as ever.

_"We were confused as...Like, ever!"_

_"Isn't that what the description just said?"_

_"Be quiet, dude!"_

"Where's Ice King?" Finn asked. Both of the friends spun around, looking for any sign of the king of ice.

"I guess he got blown up." Finn suggested.

"Where the heck are we?" Jake asked.

"...I dunno. Maybe we should ask those guys over there?" Finn suggested. All of the sudden, as if on que, a group of guys dressed in red uniforms on horses stopped in front of Finn and Jake. The guy on the white horse in front jumped down and walked over to the two. He first observed them, and obviously was quite confused at the looks of the two adventurers, but he ignored their looks, and continued on with business.

"Excuse me, young men, have you seen this criminal?"

_"Some weird dude in a suit came up to us and asked us about some guy named Flynn."_

The guy in the suit pulled out a white sheet of paper, and on it was a picture of an otherwise handesome fellow, and on top of the paper, it read "WANTED, DEAD OR ALIVE...FLYNN RIDER".

"Nope, haven't seen 'em..." Finn muttered. The guy in red look at the two suspiciously, and then glanced over at Jake.

"Why is your dog standing on two legs?" The man asked. Finn glanced over at Jake in fear. Jake suddenly dropped down to four legs.

"Woof." Jake barked without any emphasis in his voice. The guy's face scrunched up in confusion for a bit, but then he turned around and walked back to his other troops.

"Weird dude..." Finn muttered. The large troop then once again rode off deep into the woods.

"I think we'd better get out of here..." Jake suggested.

_"I hated acting like a real dog...Good thing those weird guys didn't stick around for long..."_

"I agree. This place is barf." Finn responded.

_"What we didn't know, was how the h we were supposed to get out of there. Ice King was gone, so where were we supposed to go?"_

"Maybe if we search around a bit, we can find him?" Jake asked. Finn shrugged his shoulders and then nodded. Jake suddenly grew to a huge size, and after 4 seconds, the two friends were high above the forest.

"You see him?" Finn asked. Jake continued glancing around, and then sighed.

"Nope, just trees...And...A tower." Jake said with surprise in his voice.

"A tower? Maybe Ice King's in there?" Finn suggested. Jake laughed, and then began making his way toward the tower.

_"And then, for some weird reason, we stated hearing someone singing..."_

_"I think it was that princess."_

_"Probably."_

"Dude, I hear singing..." Jake commented. Finn walked up to Jake's largened head and listened.

"Yeah, it sounds like some girl..." Finn realized.

"Ice King kidnapped a girl?" Jake asked, suddenly paying attention.

"LET'S GO SAVE HER!" Finn yelled, pulling out his sword.

"WOO! Alright!" Jake exclaimed as he down-sized and the two friends began running through the forest toward the tower ahead.

_"Little did the two of us know that she wasn't in danger at all..."_

_"Yeah, until we showed up, I think she was absolutely fine."_

_"Whatever dude."_

_..._

"What happened to the Ice King?"

"Who were the weird dudes?"

"When do you get to the part when you save her, Finn?" Tree Trunks asked.

"Tree Trunks, that's far ahead...Now, let us tell the story piece by piece..." Jake said in a calming voice.

...

A/N: I know, this is a REALLY risky move, crossing Adventure Time and Tangled together, but I think the two will REALLY work into each other.

Also, alot more of Adventure Time characters will be included. The only reason why this chapter is so short and to the point is because I'm half-awake and dying for some sleep!

**COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	2. Crazy Insane Crossover Time!

Chapter 2

Finding the Tower

...

"So, continuing our story, we saw the tower, and thought the Ice King was hiding in it." Jake stated. Everyone oo'd and aa'd at this statement. Finn and Jake both looked at each with looks of pure glee They had these people sucked in.

"So then, we met this old lady..." Finn continued.

...

As Finn and Jake's running slowed down to a slow jog, the two began observing the enviornment...

"So...This place is real boring, huh?" Finn asked. Jake stopped running, and then tried to catch his breath.

"I guess so...But we need to find the Ice King. Who knows what he could be doing to that poor girl?" Jake asked with an ominous tone in his voice. Finn listened for a minute, and then heard something coming close to them.

"Dude, we have to get out of sight!' Jake said urgently. Finn look confusedly at Jake.

"Why?"

"Dude, it could be one of the Ice King's servants!...Or a hot chick..." Jake muttered as his voice trailed off, and his face began to turn into a deep smile.

"Dude, you're such a perv..." Finn grinned. Jake growled at Finn.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

This bickering continued, until a tall, bony figure was standing in front of the two.

"Dude...Say something..." Jake muttered.

"Dude, she isn't a hot chick." Finn assured.

It was a relatively middle-aged woman. She had a few wrinkles on her face, and had green eyes that looked like they belonged to a cat. Her hair was a blac, curly-haired mess, and she was wearing a long-black cloak that Finn hadn't seen since that party a few weeks ago.

_"She was a chick alright...But she wasn't too hot..."_

_"C'mon dude. Why do girls have to be hot for you to be happy?"_

_"Hey, we all have needs!"_

"What can I do for you two lively-looking young men?" The lady asked. Both Finn and Jake stood completely still, not knowing how to respond.

"Uh...We were just strolling through the neighborhood! We thought we heard someone singing. Ya know...Can't ignore singing. We're big on music..." Finn chuckled, spitting out lies to cover his butt.

"Oh, you must be talking about my daughter! She does have a wonderful singing voice, doesn't she?" The old woman laughed. Finn's eyebrows slowly raised up, as he realized who may have been singing that whole time.

"Uh...Yeah!...Hey, are those apples?" Jake asked, looking attentively at the red fruit.

"Why sure you can...Strange dog-like boy..." The woman stated, with a confused tone. Finn began sweating, knowing they couldn't cover Jake's abilities any longer.

"Thanks old lady!" Jake laughed as he walked over and grabbed an apple. Jake sniffed the apple slowly, and then completely globbed the apple whole in his mouth.

"Well...Some appetite, I suppose." The strange lady laughed.

"Well, I guess it was nice meeting you...Misses...?" Finn said with confusion in his voice.

"Oh honey, just call me Gothel, and it was a pleasure meeting you as well..." Gothel laughed as she walked off, into the direction of where the singing was coming from.

_"As soon as that weird Gothel girl went away, I said to Jake..."_

"DUDE, I KNOW WHO THE ICE KING CAPTURED!" Finn yelled. Jake was taken aback by the sudden yelling.

"You do? Tell me!" Jake shouted.

"That dirtbag kidnapped that Gothel lady's daughter!" Finn answered. Jake slowly stared forward in disbelief, and and then screamed.

"No way!" Jake squealed. "We gotta go save her!"

...

"Is this the part where you save the princess?" Tree Trunks asked. Finn groaned. He couldn't tell the story between intervals of people asking questions...

"Guys, just let us tell the story...It'll go a heck of alot faster!" Jake assured. Finn nodded in agreement, and then continued with the story.

"Okay...Anyways..."

...

"...We gotta go save her!"

All of the sudden, a man rammed into the two pals and threw them backwards.

"What the heck, man?" Finn yelled, getting up quickly and running towards the bad guy who knocked them over. Finn angrily grabbed the guy's neck, and it revealed the same guy that was on that poster earlier...Flynn, was it?

_"Then we met up with that weirdo Flynn Rider guy...But he was pretty much a waste..."_

"Alright Ice King henchman, where's the princess?" Finn asked, practically choking Flynn.

"If you stop choking me...I'd...tell you..." Flynn choked between breaths. Finn groaned, and then dropped Flynn to the ground.

"Dude, I don't think he's a henchman. He looks like that dork we saw on that poster earlier." Jake remarked. Flynn obviously reacted to him being called a dork.

"Dork? Fellas, I'm one of the most well-respected, loved bandit in all the land..." Flynn smiled as he tried to act chummy with the two friends and put his hands around their shoulders. Both Finn and Jake stared at the bandit with blank expressions.

"...Then why's your face on a 'Wanted' poster?" Finn asked, breaking the silence. Flynn suddenly smiled embarassingly, and then just threw the chummy guy attempt out the window.

"Okay okay!...Maybe I'm not the most well-liked, but I do have friends..." Flynn replied.

_"Then, all of the sudden, these two other weird dudes showed up..."_

"Rider!" One of the two buff men yelled. The two began running over.

"Who are those guys?" Jake asked with a concerned look.

"...Those _were_ my friends..." Flynn remarked, and then bolted off into the woods. Instead of grabbing the two, the two buff guys ran past Finn and Jake and continued after Flynn.

"What just happened?" Finn asked with a puzzled look. Jake shrugged, and continued into the direction of the castle.

As the two continued on, the kept hearing singing coming from where the tower supposedly was, only it sounded like that Gothel lady that the guys had met, instead.

"Dude, maybe they're just active singers?" Jake suggested. Finn shrugged.

"I dunno...But we have to check. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty...And that includes the Ice King..." Finn said with glaring determination. Jake smiled at the fiery response.

"...That's awesome, dude." Jake said abruptly.

_"So FINALLY...We reached the tower..."_

Finn and Jake suddenly looked up at the huge tower they come upon. The tower was surrounded by a huge waterfall behind it, providing an incredible scenery. The tower had green moss growing on top of it, and the whole structure was made of stone.

"Wow...We really need to get one of those..." Jake suggested. Finn looked at Jake as if he was insane.

"What, and leave the treehouse?" Finn asked concerningly. Jake laughed and nudged Finn jokingly.

"I'm just kiddin', buddy. This place looks like barf compared to the treehouse." Jake guranteed.

_"It's funny, I actually liked that place..."_

_"Jake!"_

Finn walked up to the base of the tower and looked up.

"That's weird. Isn't there usually a bunch of guards blocking the place?" Finn asked. Jake laughed.

"Maybe the Ice King realized how much he sucks?" Jake laughed. The two buddies laughed, and then stopped laughing immeadetly, leaving an awkward silence to follow.

"So...Want me to go first?" Finn asked. Jake patted Finn and the back, and suddenly scooped him up high enough so he could reach halfway up the tower. Finn was good at scaling towers, but this one was taller than most of the ones he'd practiced on.

"Thanks dude!" Finn called down. All he got in return was a friendly wave by his dog friend.

All of the sudden, all of the windows on the tower shut. Finn suddenly realized that he likely had been noticed by the Ice King. Finn slowly climbed up the rest of the way, being careful not to make a sound.

Finally, Finn reached the top of the tower and slowly creaked the window pane open ever so slighly. The sliver of light that the opening caused casted a shine onto what looked like..._Hair?_

_"When I first got in there, there was a bunch of hair inside the place! At first, I thought it was the Ice King's beard!"_

Finn thought it was the Ice King's beard, and was ready to slice down on it, when Finn suddenly realized it was more of a blond color than white...

Finn slowly crept into the room, and then stepped down. By now, his whole body was in the small room that made up the tower. Finn, deciding no on was watching him, decided to call out Ice King.

"Ice King, get out here and fight me like a man!" Finn yelled. Finn suddenly heard a creak from behind him. Finn slowly turned his head, sweat rippling its way down his forehead, his face casted with a horrible, terrified look. Finn turned around fully, just in time to see...A girl...

_"I saw her...The princess!...But...She didn't exactly like me at first..."_

**THWANG!**

Finn's head suddenly felt light, and his whole body then toppled over onto the ground with a sickening thud.

_"Ha! She hit you with a frying pan!"_

_"She did not!"_

_"Oh really? Then how come you still have that bump on your head? Only frying pans can leave scars like that!"_

...

A/N:

COMMENT AND REVIEW!


End file.
